The invention relates to a protective firefighting vehicle having a chassis designed for heavy loads, as well as an off-road driving gear and an armored superstructure mounted on the chassis.
Protective vehicles are shown in DE 43 17 099 C1, DE 41 07 741 A1, and DE 299 23 339 U. These inventions are armored vehicles that have been refitted for disaster control service, in particular, for firefighting purposes. The vehicles were constructed with an opening in the armored tub for a revolving turret. A water tank in the form of a container is mounted in the opening instead of the revolving turret.
A firefighting vehicle with a water tank and a fire-extinguishing device connected to the water tank is shown in DE 43 17 099 C1. The tank is subdivided into chambers by bulkhead-like partitions. The partitions have passage openings for delivering the fire-extinguishing water contained in the tank. The water can be completely drained from the water tank through these passage openings without requiring any other measures. The bulkhead-like partitions are arranged transversely to the driving direction to prevent unfavorable forces of acceleration when the tank moves and is only partly filled with water. A small chamber exclusively intended for driving and operating personnel is in the front part of the tub of the tank. This small chamber is accessible via a narrow boarding hatch arranged in front of the water tank in the tub of the armored vehicle. The driving and operating personnel have to climb into the armored tub through the hatch on top. The personnel exit from the tub in the same way. This vehicle has confined access and chamber space conditions.
The protective vehicle for disaster control shown in DE 299 23 239 U can advance in tunnels up to the source of the fire even in thick smoke or toxic gases. It provides favorable protection of persons in rescue efforts, and effective fire control for fire fighting missions. A chamber is provided in the interior of the chassis for the driver and a co-driver or person operating the firefighting equipment. This chamber can be designed adequately large, so that additional persons, such as physicians or rescued persons, can be accommodated. However, all persons have to climb into or out of the armored tub through the top of the vehicle via two sealable hatches. The hatches are located on the bow side in front of the water tank. Apart from the fact that the space conditions inside the vehicle are confined, the transport of injured persons is extremely difficult, if possible at all.
Another vehicle for disaster control is shown in DE 41 07 741 A1, in which a fire-extinguishing agent is substituted for the gun turret of the former military tank. The container is installed in the recess of the armored tub originally intended for receiving the gun turret. This vehicle has one seat for the driver, which is accessible through a topside boarding hatch of the armored tub.
Finally, a vehicle is shown in DE 36 18 855 C2, in which the opening of the armored tub which was originally intended for receiving the revolving gun turret of a military tank is replaced with a container for receiving and accommodating the crew. The container is protected against radiation. Alternatively, an insert in the form of a telescoped water spray cannon can be installed in this opening for an unmanned, remote controlled water cannon-type vehicle. The access and usable space conditions of this protective vehicle are confined as well.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a protective vehicle with enhanced possibilities for using the available space.